Secuelas De Una Guerra
by Glowmoon
Summary: Hermione observo como los sanadores salían por la puerta serrándola con llave, la castaña corrió hacia la puerta empezando a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo que la dejaran salir de ese lugar. La guerra ha terminado todo parece volver a la normalidad pero la sociedad magica solo comienza a ver las secuelas de esta y a enfrentarse a un nuevo mal que parece ser invisible


**Hola aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia la idea a estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y bueno espero su respuesta y ya veremos si la continuo **

**tambien quiero disculparme por los errores gramaticales no soy muy buena en eso asi que si alguien esta interesado en ayudarme a editar se los agradeceria **

* * *

Hermione observo como los sanadores salían por la puerta serrándola con llave, la castaña corrió hacia la puerta empezando a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo que la dejaran salir de ese lugar. La guerra ha terminado todo parece volver a la normalidad pero la sociedad magica solo comienza a ver las secuelas de esta y a enfrentarse a un nuevo mal que parece ser invisible y estar atacando solo a sus adolecentes

* * *

Hermione descendió las escaleras de Grimmauld place con su baúl en mano, observando a los ocupantes de esta, su ojos antes tan llenos de vida ahora eran opacos solo expresaban una cosa. Odio, los odiaba a todos, aún no entendía porque después de todo lo que hizo por ellos la echaban de la casa, ellos sabían que ya no le quedaba nada, que ellos eran su única familia, pero al parecer para ellos la sangre sucia no era suficiente, jamás lo seria. No les había hecho nada, nada más que ayudarlos que sacrificarse hasta el punto de haber perdido a sus padres en la guerra para estar al lado de ellos y Harry le pagaba de esa manera, al parecer Gus tenía razón solo se habían aprovechado de ella y ahora que le guerra había terminado ya no la necesitaban, y por eso la enviaban a esa maldita prisión con la excusa de que lo necesitaba, a ellos que les importaba, era su vida y no necesitaba ese lugar, lo que necesitaba era salir de esa casa para ir con Gus seguro que el la ayudaría, le daría provisiones y la dejaría quedarse en su casa en lo que ella conseguía donde vivir, pero no había podido escapar antes de que vinieran por ella. Cuando llego al último escalón observo con más detenimiento a todos, lo señora Wisley lloraba con un pañuelo en sus manos, el señor Wisley parecía contener las lágrimas y logro mandarle una mirada de decepción, Tonks observaba sus Zapatos, George parecía que aún no se lo podía creer Sirius tenia agarrados del brazo a Harry y Ron, el primero logro esconder sus sentimientos detrás de su mirada mostrando una sola cosa; cólera mientras los últimos dos la observaban con tristeza o ¿Era eso lastima? y Ginny su hermana parecía debatirse entre querer abrazarla o simplemente quedarse ahí parada observando con lágrimas en los ojos como la echaban de la casa

_¡Que hipócritas!_ Pensó Hermione hasta parecía que les importaba

Ginny no podía entender como de todas las personas en el mundo fuera Hermione la que resultara haciendo lo que hizo, pudo haberlo entendido de Ron o de Harry incluso llego a vigilar a George de cerca creyendo que la perdida de Fred lo afectaría hasta el punto de cometer una estupidez pero nunca se imaginó a Hermione en este tipo de situación, y aún ahora después de haberla descubierto no lo podía creer, Hermione siempre fue una persona muy correcta, siempre hacia lo que ella creía que era correcto, nunca desobedeció las reglas, siempre fue brillante pero por sobre todo tenía un criterio casi impecable, seguro sabía distinguir entre el bien el mal desde que era una niña demostrándolo a través de los años que estudiaron en Hogwarts, además lo supo esconder tan bien que si no hubiera sido por el incidente de hace un mes, nadie se habría dado cuenta hasta que quizá hubiera sido muy tarde, incluso el mes pasado había sido casi tarde para su amiga, y aunque la mirada de Hermione le doliera en el alma sabía que enviarla a " Una segunda oportunidad" era lo mejor para ella, aunque Hermione no lo viera de esa manera. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan agresiva, tan rencorosa, tan llena de odio y tan violenta? Ya no la reconocía como la chica bondadosa y de espíritu fuerte que había conocido, esa maldita cosa había matado su espíritu y lo peor era que Hermione no quería decir quien la introdujo a ese mundo.

-"Bueno y porque la cara larga, si ya me voy, la sangre sucia dejara de ser un estorbo" Dijo Hermione con un tono sarcástico

-"Hermione sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien"- dijo Harry con una voz suplicante, a él también le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía un mal amigo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que he sucedía a Hermione antes, quizá si hubiera notado los cambios en la personalidad de su amiga desde un principio, no hubieran llegado a esto, pero fue tan ciego y egoísta encerrándose en su propio dolor, en sus propias perdidas que se le olvido que otros también habían sufrido, que otros también habían perdido y ahora se sentía tan mal amigo, sentía que la había defraudado

- "Tu que sabes de lo que me conviene o no. No intentes hacerte el héroe con migo, porque no te funcionara, si deberás te preocuparas por mi bien no me estarías echando de aquí"-

-"Es suficiente Hermione, no vas a lograr nada haciéndonos sentir culpables, la decisión está tomada" – le dijo Sirius

-"Y sale el padrino al rescate"-

-"Hermione querida, entiende que es solo mientras te recuperas, no te están echando de la casa, necesitas ayuda profesional querida, cuando ya estés mejor podrás regresar con nosotros"-

-"Usted no se meta señora Wisley, y no me llame querida yo confié en usted, incluso llegue a quererla como a una segunda madre y al final me traiciono igual que todos" contesto Hermione con una voz acusadora . Lo que hizo a la señora Wisley comenzar a sollozar

-"Mira mocosa insolente, estas personas están pagando por tu estadía en "Una segunda oportunidad" están intentando ayudarte, y demostrarte cuanto te quieren al tratar de ayudarte a superar tu problema, no voy a permitir que les hables de esa manera y mucho menos que les faltes al respeto, no me hagas utilizar la magia contigo"- dijo Moody acercándose un paso

-"¡A TI QUIEN TE METIO!- le grito Hermione

-"ya tuve suficiente, ustedes dos ahórrennos más vergüenza y llévensela " – les dijo Moody a dos hombres vestidos de blanco de unos veinticinco o veintiocho años de edad, al escucharlo se movieron en dirección a Hermione uno alargo el brazo para tomar su baúl, olvidando por completo las advertencias de Moody con respecto a Hermione y ahí fue donde esta última vio su única oportunidad de escapar así que tomo el baúl en las dos manos y se lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al sanador, mientras este se tambaleaba para poder sostener el baúl Hermione lo empujo y empezó a correr hacia la puerta lanzándole un hechizo a Sirius en su camino pues logro ver por el rabillo del ojo que este sacaba su varita, pero no conto con los agiles reflejos de Moody el cual le lanzo un incarserus dándole directo en la espalda atándola con unas cuerdas al instante.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Sirius, Tonks les dije que le quitaran la varita y ustedes dos que les dije acerca de la chica!"- Dijo Moody acercándose a Hermione que yacía en el suelo intentado moverse en vano, Alastor la alzó del suelo y dirigió una última mirada a las personas en el cuarto para comenzar su camino hacia la salida de Grimmauld place.  
-"¡NO HARRY, RON AYUDEMNE! ¡NO DEJEN QUE ME LLEVE PORFAVOR! ¡HARRY PORFAVOR TE PROMETO QUE LO VOY A INTENTAR PERO NO ME MANDES A ESE LUGAR ¡ ¡TE LO RUEGO!"- Grito Hermione mientras lloraba y forcejeaba con Alastor, su mirada había cambiado de odio puro a suplicante, su orbes café grandes y llenos de lágrimas casi hicieron a Harry pedirle a Moody que la dejara pero logro contenerse  
-"Lo siento Hermione"- fue lo único que dijo antes de mirar hacia el suelo  
-"¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES EL PEOR AMIGO QUE JAMAS PUEDE TENER!"- fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de que Moody la tomara de los brazos justo en la entrada y desapareciera con ella, los dos sanadores vestidos de blanco se dirigieron con prisa hacia la salida aun algo pálidos para desaparecer con el baúl de Hermione.

Los habitantes de Grimmauld place se quedaron atónitos ante las últimas palabras de la castaña, Harry se había quedado estático, parecía clavado al piso sin moverse, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos y su rostro expresaba lo mortificado que se sentía.

-"Harry sabes que lo que ella dijo no es cierto, todo esto la ha desequilibrado, y dice cosas que no quiere decir"-

-"No Sirius Ella tiene razón, he sido el peor amigo, si le hubiera prestado más atención me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, fui un egoísta, todos lo fuimos, yo al olvidarme que no era la única persona que había peleado en la guerra y ustedes al intentar consolarme y dedicar su atención a mi"-

Y aunque no a todos les gusto lo que dijo Harry en el fondo sabían que era cierto, al saber que Harry se culparía por la muerte de sus amigos y familia, todos centraron su atención en él y George en el primero creyendo que era el quien más lo necesitaba sin darse cuenta que Hermione se estaba derrumbando haciendo que la chica buscara consuelo de otra manera. Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Harry se culpara por esto también.

-"Te equivocas Harry, conoces a Hermione y sabes lo lista que es, lo supo esconder muy bien, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta. No te culpes por esto"-  
-"Además estás haciendo lo correcto, se tiene que rehabilitar y aquí no lo podrá hacer, ella necesita gente profesional que ya ha tratado con este tipo de casos, créeme ella está en buenas manos"-

-"Solo desearía haber reaccionado antes, me gustaría saber quién fue el maldito que le dio esa basura, pero simplemente no dice quién es"- dijo un frustrado Harry mirando a Sirius –" ahora si me disculpan quiero estar solo"- dijo el niño que vivo antes de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse el resto del día.

La señora Wisley observo como Harry se retiró a su cuarto, y luego regreso su vista a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo para comenzar a llorar de nuevo lo que le había dicho Hermione era cierto ella la había traicionado le había dado la espalda cuando ella más lo necesitó, el único día en que la chica busco consuelo materno la señora Wisley prácticamente le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Hermione y estaba muy segura que ese había sido uno de los factores que habían contribuido a la adicción de la chica

Mientras tanto en "Una segunda oportunidad" una clínica de rehabilitación que últimamente había estado trabajando con el ministerio de magia debido a la admisión de varios jóvenes en los últimos meses un grupo de Sanadores intentaban Calmar a Hermione, la chica estaba muy alterada, y les sorprendía la fuerza de esta, habían intentado darle una poción para calmarla pero la chica continuaba forcejeando con todos  
así que Alastor quien aún estaba ahí decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y le lazo un hechizo aturdidor. Hermione cayó inconsciente al piso en el instante en el que el hechizo la golpeo.

"No sé cómo pueden complicarse ustedes mismos, pudieron haber acabado con este berrinche hace varios minutos"

"Disculpe señor pero no somos aurores, somos sanadores y no lastimamos a nuestros pacientes, si no la hechizamos es porque cuando despierte de este hechizo le aseguro que estará más alterada de lo que está ahora, en el futuro le recomiendo que se guarde sus métodos para sus pupilos" le dijo una Sanadora que parecía estar en sus cuarenta, era alta de un cuerpo esbelto, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos grises, bestia un uniforme blanco como los dos sanadores que habían ido a recoger a Hermione.

"Bueno pues parece que no iban a ningún lado, además yo conozco a esa chica y créame es tan necia que le aseguro que hubieran pasado el día entero intentando calmarla y no lo hubieran logrado además si no le importa me llevare su varita y le recomiendo que ponga algunos hechizos en este lugar previniendo que utilice magia sin varita, y revísela bien, créame es lista y le aseguro que más de algo traerá escondido."

"Gracias por su sugerencia señor Alastor pero la varita se queda con migo, y las guardias protectoras ya están instaladas desde el momento en que tuvimos a nuestro primer paciente, créame sé hasta dónde llegarían estos chicos solo por un poco de droga. Ahora si me permite tenemos que instalar a la señorita Granger, que tenga buen día" le contesto la Sanadora Sanders quien llevaba su nombre en un gafete.

Moody entrego la varita de Hermione a la Sanadora y se retiró del lugar, hacia el cuartel de aurores, en realidad todo esto había sido difícil para él, siempre había visto mucha potencia en la chica, y para ser honesto no podía esperar a tenerla de pupila en el cuartel de aurores, pero desafortunadamente eso tendría que esperar, y si él estaba seguro que Hermione Granger se recuperaría y saldría adelante y cuando la chica ya estuviera lista él se encargaría de enseñarla, el seria su mentor. Con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió al ministerio.

La sanadora se quedó observando el lugar que hasta hace unos segundos ocupaba uno de los aurores más famosos del mundo mágico y algo en su interior le dijo que no sería la última vez que hablaría con él, por la forma en que hablaba de la nueva interna se notaba que la conocía y para que él se tomara la molestia de irla a dejar personalmente quería decir que no era cualquier conocida, además ella sabía bien que la chica no era cualquier chica, todo el mundo la conocía bien, era la bruja más brillante de su generación, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter la heroína de guerra.

No la conocía personalmente pero si había escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella y si lo que había escuchado era cierto entonces estaba segura que sería una de sus pacientes más difíciles, pero ella no se daría por vencida Hermione podría ser necia y persistente y quizá podría intentar usar su estatus de heroína para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudarla, si había logrado progresar con Draco Malfoy que había probado ser una persona muy difícil, lo lograría con Hermione y quizás ella revelaría la identidad de la persona que les vendía las drogas, esperaba que alguno de los jóvenes que tenía en tratamiento lograra revelar a la persona que había lastimado a tantos jóvenes, esa persona que se había aprovechado de las heridas de la reciente guerra para lastimar más aun a la sociedad, pero parecía que los había puesto bajo un hechizo ata lenguas porque ninguno hablaba.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho los gritos de Hermione de nuevo, al parecer los inútiles de sus pupilos la habían despertado sin esperar a que ella llegara, entro a la habitación que constaba de un catre, una mesita de noche y un baño privado, la habitación estaba pintada de blanco con un sócalo azul tenía una sola ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de la pared de atrás la cual tenía un vidrio irrompible , y Hermione estaba acostada en el centro del catre, gritando y peleando con los sanadores.

-"¡DEJENME! NO ME TOQUEN MALDITOS"-

-"¡Tiene que tranquilizarse por favor!"- intentaba razonar con ella uno de los sanadores

-"¡SOLO DEJENME IR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"-

La sanadora Sanders dio un paso hacia adelante

-"No importa cuánto grites, cuanto pelees o cuanto amenaces, no te dejaremos ir, estas aquí porque necesitas entrar en rehabilitación urgentemente y no saldrás hasta que yo tu sanadora lo considere necesario, no te voy a dar una poción para calmarte como lo intentamos hacer cuando llegaste porque al parecer no funcionara contigo, las pociones no funcionan cuando estas bajo los efectos de la droga"- la sanadora pauso para ver la reacción de la chica la cual fue instantánea pues dejo de forcejear para mirarla sorprendida-"No cabe duda de que eres una persona fuerte y que la guerra te volvió aún más fuerte, pero no lo fuertemente necesaria para poder luchar contra tres sanadores mucho más altos que tú y que quizá pesen el doble que tú, así que sabiendo que venias aquí decidiste consumir más droga, ¿Dime que fue?¿Fue cocaína, o esteroideos tal vez, o una de esas nuevas mezclas que se están volviendo muy populares?"

Otra vez esperando a ver la reacción de la chica que esta vez salió más rápido de la impresión de ser descubierta

"¡Eso a usted que le importa! Pero si tanto le interesa si, si me metí una dosis antes de salir para acá, algo así como mi dosis de despedida, ¡ja! como si usted fuera a convencerme de cuánto daño me hacen las drogas" contesto Hermione con un tono burlón

"Pues si esa es mi intención hacerte ver cuánto daño te hacen"

-"Pues eso yo ya lo sé, no soy ninguna idiota, así que le exijo que no me trate como una, ya se lo que provocan, pero eso a mí no me importa, pues el daño me lo estoy haciendo yo, es mi cuerpo y hago con él lo quiera, no sé porque se meten"-

-"Esta bien, y si sabes que te hace daño y aun así lo consumes porque no piensas en el daño que le haces a las personas que te aman, porque no piensas cuánto daño les haces a ellos, y no digamos al resto de la comunidad mágica, ¡Por Dios! Los niños te admiran y quieren ser como tú, y mira qué clase de ejemplo les estas dando"-

"¿Las personas que me aman?"- pregunto con un tono incrédulo la castaña-"pues las únicas personas que me amaban están muertas y yo no pedí ser ninguna jodida heroína de guerra, no intente chantajearme con eso, porque no va funcionar a mí que me importa que me admiren, pues que se den cuenta de lo cruel que es el mundo para que puedan darse cuenta que no viven en ningún jodido cuento de hadas"-

La sanadora se dio cuenta de que esa conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún lado pues Hermione estaba muy alterada así que decidió dar por terminada la conversación

-"Bueno Hermione, creo que es suficiente por hoy, este será tu cuarto por el próximo mes en lo que empezamos con el primer siclo de tu rehabilitación, a la derecha está la puerta del baño, y no intentes nada porque hay guardias especiales que me alertarían si llegaras a utilizar la magia sin varita, mañana empezaremos con tu rehabilitación"-

Hermione observo como los sanadores salían por la puerta serrándola con llave, la castaña corrió hacia la puerta empezando a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo que la dejaran salir de ese lugar.

Golpeo la puerta hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas, hasta que el efecto de la droga que había utilizado se había pasado y toda fuerza la había abandonado, dejándola agotada y triste, y se quedó sentada en el piso recostada en la puerta dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejías hasta llegar a su mentón para que cayeran al vacío, se había quedado sin voz de tanto gritar, pero parecía que gritaba a oídos sordos incluso pidió auxilio pero al parecer no les interesaba si de verdad necesitaba ayuda o solo estaba fingiendo porque nadie llego, cuando se dio cuenta que sus parpados eran presas de la inercia se levantó del piso con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas para ir al catre y recostarse en el para enfrentarse a la que sería una de las peores noches de su vida.

Primero comenzó a temblar y a sudar frio, seguido por una oleada de tristeza, la tristeza siempre venia después que pasaban los efectos de cualquier droga pero casi siempre un cigarro la calmaba, a veces también fumaba mariguana pero cualquier tipo de nicotina la ayudaba a calmarse, pero ahora no tenía nada de eso, y también tenía mucho miedo, así que se acurruco en el catre subiendo sus rodias hasta su pecho colocándose en posición fetal, luego de un rato vino una oleada de terror, el miedo que sentía hace unos minutos no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, era como regresar a la guerra de nuevo, como volver a estar escondida a la espera de noticias y con el cuidado de no ser descubierta, como volver a estar en los brazos de Grayback mientras este la arrastraba hacia la puerta de la mansión Malfoy la horrible sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber que iba a pasar. Y así temblando tan asustada llego quizás a la peor parte de todo los delirios que fueron tan vividos, era como si todo estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, como en sus pesadillas, otra vez estaba tirada en el piso con la loca de Bellatrix lanzándole el Cruciatus una y otra vez, para luego marcarla con una daga que estaba maldita, hechizada para que siempre sintiera dolor en la cicatriz de su brazo. Otra vez vio el cuerpo inerte de Remus en el gran comedor y volvió a revivir el momento en que le dijeron que incluso en Australia sus padres no habían estado a salvo de los mortífagos.

Los gritos de Hermione se escucharon casi por todo el edificio la sanadora Sanders estaba chequeando por unos monitores equipados con tecnología muggle la cámara que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Hermione, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para evitar los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia y Hermione aún tenía muchos días y noches en los cuales sufriría de los mismos síntomas hasta que su cuerpo quedara totalmente limpio de las substancias que había estado consumiendo, lo único que podía hacer era observar que no se fuera hacer daño o que los síntomas no fueran a causarle convulsiones o situaciones en las que tendría que intervenir medicamente. Por ahora solo podía observar y esperar a que la chica fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir al proceso de abstinencia.

Al siguiente día cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione la chica estaba sentada sobre el catre con la espalda pegada a la pared, sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas las cuales estaban pegadas a su pecho, estaba pálida, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, aún temblaba un poco y su cabello estaba pegado a su frente, detrás de la sanadora Sanders entraron otras dos aprendices que con mucho cuidado tomaron a la chica que parecía estar ida y la llevaron al baño para darle una ducha y luego le servirían su desayuno, por ser nueva y estar empezando su tratamiento creían que no era prudente que desayunara en el comedor con los demás internos, iría al comedor hasta que estuviera lista, luego las dos aprendices la llevarían hasta su oficina para que tuviera su primera sesión de terapia.

Con pasos cortos y arrastrando sus pies Hermione llego hasta la oficina de la sanadora Sanders, una de las aprendices abrió la puerta mientras la otro hizo entrar a Hermione, la chica se quedó unos minutos observando el lugar, era una oficina grande pero aun así común y corriente con un escritorio y dos sillas cómodas colocadas paralelamente, también tenía una pequeña sala la cual estaba iluminada por unos grandes ventanales. La sanadora le indico que se sentara en la silla opuesta a ella.

-"Buenos días Hermione"-

La castaña no le contesto solo le dirigió una mirada intensa de esas que hacían a Ron encogerse y a Harry temblar, pero por supuesto no tenían ningún efecto en la sanadora.

-"Bueno sabes que estamos aquí para comenzar con tu terapia, el primer siclo de esta será llevarte a aceptar que tienes un problema ya llegando a ese etapa entonces comenzaremos con la segunda parte que será darte terapia psicológica para ayudarte a superar tu problema"

Otra vez la sanadora se encontró con silencio, la castaña solo se dedicaba a mirarla, la sanadora se tomó esto como un signo de rebeldía subestimando la inteligencia de la chica pues esta la estaba analizando buscando la mejor forma de engañarla.

-"Quieres decirme cómo te sientes hoy"-

-"¿En dónde está mi varita"?-

La sanadora sabía que preguntaría por su varita así que aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle ver a la castaña quien tenía la ventaja en esta situación

-"Tu varita esta guardada en un lugar seguro, se te entregara a su debido tiempo"-

-"Quiero mi varita en este mismo instante, usted no tiene ningún derecho a confiscarla"-

-"¿Y para que la quieres, para poder ingresar droga al instituto? ¿Para Escapar? Para eso la quieres"-

-"Eso a usted no le importa, ¡Es mi varita!"-

-"Pues te la tienes que ganar, te la devolveré cuando vea que estas empezando a recuperarte, cuando realmente demuestres estar en condiciones de poseer una varita sin intentar utilizarla para fines ilícitos como intentar escapar o lastimar a alguien. De lo contrario la tendré en mi poder todo el tiempo que sea necesario"-

Hermione ya no respondió, se quedó en silencio el resto de la sesión, sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas que la sanadora le hizo

-"Al menos me dirás cuando tiempo llevas haciendo esto"-

-"Váyase al diablo"- fue la única respuesta de la castaña quien estuvo a punto de contestar _conce meses _desde que habia probado por primera vez la cocaína, once meses desde que la persona que menos espero le brindara ayuda, once meses desde que porfin encontro la forma de aliviar el dolor en su sicatriz, once meses desde que encontro el unico consuelo disponible.


End file.
